onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 692
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Hard-Fought Battle Against Pica - Zoro's Deadly Attack!" is the 692nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary On the Pica statue, the duel between Pica and Zoro was interrupted by the arrival of Robin's group who asked him to defeat Pica so that they can meet Luffy at the fourth level. Pica then disappear only to reappear at the neck of the statue and controlling the arm into smashing the Straw Hats, but Zoro quickly sends a powerful attack at Pica, wounding him, also declaring that he will become the greatest swordsman in the world. At the SMILE factory, the dwarves continue their revolt and are trying to unlock the door before the factory manager Kyuin stops them. But Franky manages to open the door after lying to Senor Pink of an old lady in distress, distracting him. Long Summary Luffy, Law, Kyros and Cavendish charge forward from the large tin soldiers while trying to reach the 4th level. Meanwhile Zoro has the upper hand as Pica is winded in his fight with Zoro as Zoro mocks him over trying to take Luffy's head. Pica charges his weapon at Zoro, but the swordsman cuts along his arm which has Pica swap out with a stone statue. He then merges behind Zoro and strikes with Pulpo Stone but Zoro dodges and notices Robin's group flying overhead. As Zoro asks how they are flying Bartolomeo takes joy in seeing Zoro again and asks for his autograph. Rebecca takes notice of Pica in fear while Robin asks Zoro to keep Pica busy so they can reach the fourth level. Zoro agrees just as Bartolomeo notices Pica has merged once again with the large stone body. Pica aims his fist at them as Bartolomeo panics, stating he won't be able to block something so large. Zoro then uses Santoryu: 1080 Pound Cannon on the large stone arm, finally injuring Pica. As Rebecca and Robin stare in relief and amazement, Zoro tells Pica that the Straw Hats biggest threats aren't composed of just "God Usopp" and "Straw Hat Luffy", but himself as well, stating he will one day become the greatest swordsman in the world and that Pica was never in his league to begin with. Bartolomeo then weeps uncontrollably at Zoro's actions. At the SMILE factory, the Dwarves continue to fight against the Donquixote staff. The staff member who whipped Chao, trying to defend himself, lied to the dwarf, saying that Mansherry would not be healed. Another dwarf put earplugs in Chao's ears, telling him that the staff is trying to lie. Chao got his revenge on the abusive staff member, swinging him around in the air. They eventually defeat the staff members with the earplugs in them while Maujii rushes to save Princess Mansherry hoping her illness was a lie. Despite the room she's kept in says "keep out" Moussy bursts right in much to their shock. Unfortunatelly for them, they see it's empty and Mansherry isn't there. Seeing that she's not there, the Dwarves decide to open the door to the factory. While that goes on Franky continues his battle with Senor Pink and, having heard the door beginning to open, he tricks Pink about an old woman in need of assistance in an alley. While the dwarves try to open the door, the boss of the factory, Kyuin stops them telling them they were born as nothing but slaves for them all. Refusing to let them go, Kyuin uses her vacuum machine and sucks up several Dwarves. They try to open the door, but they get sucked up before they can. Luckily, Franky shows up and opens the door completely for them and congratulates them for their work. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **During the revolt inside the SMILE factory, Mouji tried searching for Mansherry in the SMILE garden. **Kyuin is first seen in the monitor room watching the dwarves' revolt until a grunt entered begging for assistance. **Before finding the room where Mansherry was supposedly held, Mouji and the dwarves came across a "Don't Run" and "Keep Left" sign. *In the manga, the two Donquixote grunts trying to contact Doflamingo were only attacked by one dwarf. In the anime, four dwarves attacked them and they use a move called "Tontatta Tail Four-Man Hammer". *Zoro's comment that Pica isn't on his level is omitted. Site Navigation